


Sementes

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dag herdou uma missão.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sementes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721711) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a fivewivesweek no tumblr.

Quando a Dag agarrou a bolsa de sementes, sabia que estava tomando aquela missão como sua. De um modo irracional, sentia-se culpada pela morte daquela senhora. Apesar de não ser sua culpa, não podia evitar de pensar que se nunca tivessem ido até lá, todas aquelas mortes poderiam ter sido evitadas. Contudo, nunca desrespeitaria a si mesma ou a suas irmãs imaginando se seria melhor se nunca tivessem escapado. Suas ações nasceram de desespero, e foram necessárias, mas de qualquer modo que pudesse queria minimizar as perdas das Vuvalini. A conexão que fizeram instantaneamente era inegável, e os membros sobreviventes eram sua família agora. Queria fazer isso por elas, assim como para si mesma.

A Dag decidiu que faria todas aquelas sementes crescerem, como um tributo. Assim que começou, ficou claro que nem todas elas eram de fato úteis. Tinha frutas e vegetais, assim como ervas medicinais, mas também tinha belas flores que não serviam nenhuma outra função além de agradar os olhos. Ela não se importa. Podia parecer um desperdício de recursos, mas elas tinham conseguido salvar bastante água agora que era servida diretamente para as pessoas ao invés de usar uma cachoeira desnecessária para a entregar.

O mundo precisava de mais do que apenas o que era útil para os humanos, e ela não podia tomar para si a tarefa de destruir vida que ela tinha criado. As plantas também tinham o direito de viver, e não seria ela que julgaria a validade de outras formas de vida. Ela cobriu a Cidadela com vida, e quando as novas sementes começaram a se formar, ela as espalhou pelos campos abaixo. A Dag jamais veria o mundo realmente se recuperar, mas no fim da sua vida, ela tinha se tornado parte da razão pela qual havia uma parte dele que não estava mais morta.


End file.
